


Best Luck

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysoo, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, chef!soo!, drinkingproblem?, mentions of bullying, mentions of physical abuse, sugardaddy!au, sugardaddyjongin, this will be a cliche fic, willaddtagsasigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Kyungsoo works too much for his own good but he has no choice...maybe some sugar from a very kind daddy will help? someone like..Kim Jongin.





	1. Sugar? Yes, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~~~ I'm naming this fic Best Luck because it fits the plot I have in my mind. Please enjoy it, I'm sure I'll enjoy writing the most cliche fic too. <3

 

 

It was well into the night when Kyungsoo found himself browsing through the net to find a suitable website for a sugar arrangement on his beaten up laptop while he’s watching his brother carefully so he wouldn’t get caught. Last night was just like every other night but it certainly gave him the push he needed, being a fresh graduate and honestly thinking if he’s hopeless just like his father pointed out.

 

Last night was just horrible, hearing his father and his older brother fight because of the expenses they’re accumulating. His older brother is still reviewing for the exam to Law School and well, his father is a drunkard, a poor excuse of a man who beats up his sons when he doesn’t win in his gambles. Don’t get him wrong, Kyungsoo loves his family so much and they weren’t like this before...It all fell apart when his mom died, his father started drinking and gambling while Kyungsoo and his older brother worked part time jobs for the expenses.

 

Kyungsoo put himself through culinary school, graduated with flying colors and all but he still have loans to pay and working as a server wouldn’t pay much. He needs to be in the kitchen, to be able to pay for their expenses. He’s already juggling three part time jobs and his brother just stopped working to focus on reviewing. They have money, insurance from his mother’s death but it’s for his brother’s review and Law school. Kyungsoo didn’t even dare to ask money to pay for his school expenses, he took matters into his own hands so now he’s paying interest of his loans on top of everything.

 

Money...all of these problems revolved around money and that led him to pause the movie that he was watching for almost four hours since he couldn't concentrate on it just to come up with a solution that he would’ve never considered before.

 

First, he didn’t believe in the idea of a sugar arrangement. He always heard about the usual arrangement of sex in return for money and that actually sounds like being paid for giving pleasure, he’s absolutely sure that there’s another term for that. Second, he can’t go into a sexual relationship with someone he doesn’t know that well. Lastly, he’s in a LDR relationship and he hates the idea of people touching him.

 

But even after all those reasons, he’s still here signing up in the least sketchy website that he found as fast he can. He types the most simple nickname **D.O.**  and picked the least offensive photo of him that hides most of his face, it shows his side profile,forearm blocking half of his face while he was mid-laughter, half of his smile shown in the picture too.

 

The ‘about myself’ section was probably the hardest to answer for him. He’s not really a fan of the ‘love yourself’ campaign since he has lived through most of his life being bullied for looking too petite, too cute, too everything that the society doesn’t like in a man. It’s annoying and irritating but he learned to lived with it that it doesn’t bother him anymore.

 

He describes himself as plain as he could, he loves singing, cooking, baking and blunt. He’s tall but not that tall, have round eyes, soft raven hair, he puts nice smile in the last bit of his short description because he remembers his mom telling him that he has the most beautiful smile in the whole world. He specified what he wanted, ticked all the boxes that doesn’t include sexual interactions. He absolutely hates disappointing people just the same as wanting to please someone. He had long given up on pleasing anyone, even his bf who seldom calls now. It’s not in his nature to rub his nose into someone’s business or beg for attention.

 

His preference was clear as day when he ticked Men. The society already accepted this fact that same sex relationship is and will be possible til the end of time and there’s nothing anyone can do can stop it but of course there still are people who shames them and tries to say that they’re less important. Kyungsoo doesn’t care. He’s gay and proud.

 

After signing up, he didn’t even bother to message anyone because he thinks it’s best to wait for them to approach him before he tries to get to know them.

 

\--

 

He spent all his weekdays working in the cafe, mart and the bakery in shifts he has a 6 hr shift in the cafe, 3 hours at the mart and 5 hours in the bakery. The cafe pays well and the owner was willing to give Kyungsoo a full time job but that means he has to let go of one of his part time jobs and he can’t do that because his income wouldn’t be enough.

 

Weekend is coming and all he did in the app was reject people and try to have a decent conversation with strangers but that proved to be hard especially with all the flirting and unsolicited dick pics. He blocked those people immediately and moved on to the people who tried to actually talk to him. He hates his luck, all the men interested to him are just a bunch of glorified perverts asking him if he really won’t put up even with a hefty sum of money on the table.

 

Deciding that he’s done with it, he plans on deleting the whole account when he gets home since he has a day off tomorrow. He messages his bf again, asking for them to talk because their relationship is pointless now and he’s sure his boyfriend is just stringing him along. He wants this to be over and his bf is basically cutting him off anyway. He sighs and sends one last message, hopefully to get his attention. **“Let’s break up”**

  


 

Kyungsoo was in the middle of looking for the delete account option when his phone pinged with a notification coming from the app and the sender’s name is **KAI**..

 

He frowns at the unusual name before his phone pinged again with another message. He tapped on the chat to read the messages.

 

 **KAI :** Hi, I saw that you’re online. I just want to know if you want to meet up, to talk. Public place, a café, you can bring whoever you want. I just want to discuss your terms. I agree with everything, I just want to make a deal in return.

 

 **KAI :** I know you’re scared but in case you change your mind, I’ll be at Café Universe tomorrow, 10 am, wearing a dark red vest on top of a blue and silver striped-longsleeve shirt. I’ll bring a purple tulip so you’ll know that it’s me. It depends on you if you want to come or not. Thanks.

 

And just like that before he could even reply, the said man went offline. He couldn’t even construct a reply because he knows that’s it’s no use, so instead of sulking, he decided to check the man’s profile instead.. It says that Kai is 26 years old, just two years older than him, he’s a businessman and he loves movies. His profile didn’t give away much, just like his black and white side-profile shot of his really really gorgeous face.

  


Kyungsoo finds himself standing in front of the cafe and he felt out of place. The cafe that he was working for was pricey already but this cafe looked so elegant and so...not him. He’s dressed in a loose pink sweater tucked into his white pants. He left his hair untouched and he’s also wearing his glasses, now that he thinks about it, he should’ve put some more effort in his appearance.

 

He took a step inside the coffee and the warm scent of a very good batch of beans immediately greeted him, there was a bag of beans placed near the door along with some small bags to pick from. They smell so good and fresh, he should bring some for his manager who likes coffee but he doubts he can afford them.

 

“Good morning, Sir” the tall man behind the counter greets him. He looks so good. He has broad shoulders to match his tall frame, his face is so beautiful, like an artwork, the slope of his nose is perfect just like his pretty little mouth, there’s also a scar on his cheek but that made him look even hotter in that white dress shirt.

 

The man cleared his throat before smiling at Kyungsoo again. The latter lowered his head, pretty ashamed that he was probably caught checking the barista out. “Do you have anything you want?”

 

“Uhm… what’s the best seller?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion, not really wanting to make eye contact with the too-handsome man.

 

“Ah, it’s your first time here?” the man says lightly

 

“Y-yes” he stuttered like a shy boy that he is. He’s never that gifted in speaking out loud but when he does, he’s utterly blunt like there’s no tomorrow.

 

“I’ll prepare a cosmic latte for you, hot?” tha man asks and Kyungsoo finally looks up to nod at him. “Yes please, the smallest size if possible” Kyungsoo says shyly before offering his card to the man who just gave him a smile and a soft nod.

 

He went to claiming area and basically stared at the same man who is now making his coffee while another man takes the order at the counter. The tall man swiftly finished his drink and to Kyungsoo’s surprise the drink was placed on a very huge mug. “Here’s your drink and a chocolate macadamia cookie to match, it’s on the house since you’re a first timer. I just baked the cookies earlier so please eat one while it’s warm” the beautiful tall man says with a kind smile

 

“Thank you so much, sir” Kyungsoo mumbles, voice soft and his eyes looking everywhere but the man in front him.

 

“It’s Sehun and thank you too. I hope I get to see you more” Sehun smiles prettily too as expected.

 

Kyungsoo picked up his tray before he looked around the cafe. He immediately found the person he was looking for. He was seated away from the other customers, he’s dressed in a deep red vest, his checkered black and red coat was hanging on the back of his chair while his blue and silver striped sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He could only see the man’s broad shoulders and his strong forearms, Kyungsoo can’t decide whether to approach him or not. The purple tulip is sitting prettily on the table while the man’s fingers were tapping the table.

 

He took a deep breath before heading towards the table and as he was nearing his destination, the man suddenly stood up. He turned around and faced him with a smile as if he knew that Kyungsoo was approaching him. God is testing Kyungsoo. This man, the man in front of him is every bit as glorious as the man at the counter. His handsomeness is stunning, he has a perfect face symmetry, nose line was perfect and his nose is cute too! His jaw was so sharp that it looks chiseled by a sculptor and his eyes were so warm like chocolate.

 

He smiled again, showing a dimple on his left cheek. “You must be D.O.ssi?” the person..Kai..said then he took the tray from Kyungsoo, putting down the drink and the plate of cookie on the table before putting the tray away.

 

Kyungsoo was in awe, the man’s voice was warm, a bit deep too but light, he sounds so good and Kyungsoo’s a sucker for people with good voices. He nodded shyly and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Kai~ssi” he greets

 

The grip on his hand matches the aura of the owner, albeit strong and gentle as the older’s calloused hand gently squeezed and shook his hand.

 

They both took a seat and Kyungsoo stared at his plate, too shy to look up at the man in front of him. “You should change your picture, you look very different from it” the man says quietly. Kyungsoo’s heart sunk as soon as he heard it, he knows he’s not good look and not as pretty as models but he thought he was fine… “You’re more adorable….handsome in person. That photo didn’t do you justice and I’m not trying to butter you up, I’m stating a fact” the man added

 

Kyungsoo looked up in surprise only to find Kai staring at him with a warm smile on his face. “I’m Jongin and this is for you” Ka--Jongin said, holding out the purple tulip for Kyungsoo. The younger smiles a little and accepts the flower with both hands. “I’m Kyungsoo” he answers.

 

They discussed for a while, regarding their interests and such. Another server came and collected their finished drinks already then placed new drinks on their table, this time iced drinks. Kyungsoo was surprised when Jongin leans forward, placing both elbows on the table, watching the younger with a curious expression on his face. “Are you having fun?” he asks softly

 

Kyungsoo shyly nods as answer to the question. He finds Jongin so charming, he’s really sweet and attentive. They had the same likes and some differences too. Jongin loved to dance while Kyungsoo loves singing. Jongin can’t drink coffee, he told Kyungsoo that he ordered hot chocolate while waiting.

 

The thing is...they can’t seem to open the topic that led them to meeting up in the first place...Kyungsoo surely couldn’t do it, he couldn’t even explain why he was here in the first place. The moment he woke up, his mood was already sour, his father was yelling for food, his brother tripped him for some reason and his boyfriend...ex-boyfriend..broke up with him.

 

“Do you mind telling me, what led you to that site?” Jongin asks after the server left. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look around the cafe, only to find out that no one is seated near them. He sighs and gave the older a small smile. “I have a job..three jobs actually but...they don’t pay enough?” Kyungsoo explained, not knowing whether he should say more or shut up.

 

Jongin nods at him. “You said you just graduated from culinary school, right?”

 

“I don’t have experience so the restaurants around the city doesn’t want me in their kitchen, they want me as a server...I know I shouldn’t be picky but accepting that job means that I have to let go of my other jobs and that won’t suffice” Kyungsoo explained, he just didn’t want to go into the details of having too many loans.

 

Jongin hums in understanding before he speaks again. “Do you want to hear my conditions?” he asks

 

Kyungsoo looks up and nods at Jongin who smiled a little before leaning back on his chair. “I want someone who can accompany me. We can be in a fake relationship or not, just know that I’m in a relationship already. I won’t demand much, just your time during the weekends mostly, depending on the events that I have to go to. I will open a bank account for your savings that I will give weekly and you should give me your own bank account for the allowance that I will give every Monday. No ifs and definitely no buts. I will spend for you, shop for you and I expect you to ask more if you want to. You can always say no if I pressure you into something, you can always walk away and we won’t be signing a contract as a sign of good faith and trust” Jongin says clearly.

 

“I have a job…” Kyungsoo mumbles

 

“I know and you can keep one. I’m sure I can compensate for the other two jobs” Jongin bargains and he's really convincing with that stern look on his face and a smirk on his lips.

 

“But”

 

“Kyungsoo, no buts. I don’t want you to be tired and still go with me to events. Take one job” Jongin says with a tone of finality and he really looks like he doesn’t want to hear anything about it anymore.

 

“O-okay...y-you said you’re in a relationship already” Kyungsoo points out

 

Jongin hums and nods again. “This is actually the reason why I messaged you. You pointed out that you won’t accept any arrangement if it includes sexual interactions and I’m fine with that but I hope you’re fine with casual touching, let's be friends first? I want you to be my partner and I want to be a shoulder for you to lean on” he says softly

 

“Won’t your...boyfriend get mad at you?” Kyungsoo asks quietly

 

Jongin chuckled and shook his head. “Girlfriend, actually. I’m bi and no I don’t think so. She’s quite busy making it look like that she’s dating another man for publicity because of her parents. They are already suspicious about us and my gf doesn't want that to happen. She's not yet ready to be thrown out of her family. I hope our arrangement stays with us, I don’t want people to pin you with that. I don’t want to drag you into a mess if people ever knew about this whole thing as an arrangement” Jongin answers quietly

 

Silence was thick around them and Kyungsoo just kept looking at his iced chocolate latte... “Okay” he muttered softly

 

“Okay?” Jongin asks again

 

Kyungsoo looked up and nods at the older “Yes. I understand...I don’t want to be paid for…” Kyungsoo trails off, not really knowing how to continue his words.

 

Jongin smiled at him, nodding his head in agreement. “I’m not paying you, Kyungsoo. I’m helping you out. Just think about it as someone who gives you an allowance when you go to school”

 

“Like a daddy?”

 

Jongin chokes on his drink, he coughs a little while Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide with panic. He reached for Jongin’s back but the older just chuckled and shook his head. “Sure. That’s how it’s supposed to be anyway and you’re my partner from now on. I want to spoil you”

 

“Thank you” Kyungsoo says softly

 

Jongin take out his phone and taps on it before offering it to Kyungsoo. “Here you can delete my profile and then you can put your number in. Hand me your phone so I can do it too”

 

Kyungsoo easily accepted that part of the deal. He doesn’t want to go back to that app again and he’s thankful that this man isn’t creepy at all.

 

\--

 

The next few days consisted of numerous exchanged messages and short calls, talking about a couple of things and the most random ones. Kyungsoo, as promised, left his job at the bakery and mart, since the cafe pays him more than those two jobs. He also managed to open an account and gave Jongin access while the older gave him two cards, credit and debit. Jongin explained a couple of detailed terms and conditions that Kyungsoo really paid attention to, knowing that the young businessman might be disappointed if he didn’t listen.

 

The first set of gifts came three weeks after their initial meeting. Jongin had a couple of requests, once of which was going to the gym together at the evening since both he and Kyungsoo had jobs in the morning. Of course Kyungsoo was against it, he hated sweating but Jongin compromised and introduced him to a light routine and Pilates which was way better than carrying weights.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised when he sees Jongin’s driver parked in front of their apartment complex. He has seen Mr. Lee more than Jongin to be honest and that’s because Jongin is always too busy and even though they meet almost every evening, sometimes Kyungsoo tends to skip on the gym part.

 

They’ve been living in this apartment for years now since his family moved after his mother’s death and the couldn’t keep the house anymore because his father lost his job and gambled the title of their house.

 

It’s been a long time since Kyungsoo had this much free time and that’s all thanks to Jongin. Kyungsoo had already paid for their utilities this month and still has money in his account because Jongin gave too much allowance that the younger didn’t even dare to touch his savings account.

 

“Mr. Kim asked me to hand these over to you and said that I should leave before you return them. It was nice seeing you Mr. Doh” Mr. Lee says before giving him a nod then sped away after a thank you from Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo’s father was almost never home with the drinking and gambling and whatever he’s doing. His brother, on the other hand, is always at home, reading books or maybe sleeping. Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure since he was usually working all day and couldn’t catch his older brother.

 

He carried the paper bags upstairs since they’re staying at the third floor. He’s also trying to figure out what to tell his brother in case he asks but before he could even close the front door, his older brother was already staring him down.

 

“Where did that come from?” his brother asks with narrowed eyes.

 

Kyungsoo just moved past him and excused himself, answering a short “Friend” before disappearing to the safety of his room. He and his brother were never close, his father liked his brother more than him because as his father said “He’s actually working hard for something that pays the bill” when in fact, Kyungsoo pays most of their bills.

 

He took a seat on his bed that was on the floor. He moved his laptop to the side carefully since he’s afraid that it will break itself if someone dares to touch it. The bags were obviously from a sportswear brand, he pulled out a box from one of the paper bags and got a pair of black running shoes that has a limited edition tag attached to it. He was about to reach for his phone to message Jongin about the obnoxiously generous gifts but the other bag fell from his lap and into the bed, revealing four boxes.

 

Even though he was basically close to blind because of astigmatism, he didn’t have to inch closer to learn what brand the items were. Jongin didn’t have to but there was a box of wireless headset there, a box of new phone, a box of a smart watch and a gym bag folded in a box. He didn’t need a new phone, he bought his phone himself and even though that was years ago, he doesn’t think that he needs a flashy new one especially when they can barely pay the rent.

 

His phone rang before he could even continue his thoughts. Jongin’s name flashed on the screen before he reached for it and answered it. “Hello” he said curtly, not knowing what to say to Jongin.

 

“You sound unhappy” the older points out as if he could see Kyungsoo

 

“I’m grateful but this is too much”

 

A sigh came from the other line and Kyungsoo knows that Jongin isn’t amuse at him. He could already see him shaking his head. “Kyungsoo, we’ve talked about this and you agreed” Jongin pointed out

 

“I know but I don’t need a new phone”

 

“You’ll need it” Jongin says firmly and Kyungsoo knows that he can’t do anything about it anymore. “Why did you call, are we going to the gym tonight?” he asks instead, changing the topic.

 

Jongin probably knows what he was trying to do but he let it slide and answered his question anyway. “Nope, no schedule tonight. I just wanted to ask why you haven’t touched your money yet. It’s been weeks and you haven’t touched your savings” he asks quietly

 

“I need a job before I can actually hand out money to my family you know” he points out.

 

“This is your money, not theirs. Anyway, help me out here, what are you good at?” Jongin asks, swiftly changing the topic

 

“Cooking and not sitting on my ass” Kyungsoo deadpans making Jongin chuckle softly and it’s such a wonderful sound to hear. “Got it, send me a resume, I’ll help you out”

 

“No” he says firmly

 

“What? No? I’m going to help you out, I’m not going to put you under my companies, I promise. Besides, there’s still a chance that you won’t get the job even though I recommend you. Come on. I won’t do much, I promise” he says softly and for some reason Kyungsoo could see him pouting just like that time when he had the audacity to pout at Kyungsoo when the younger said that he didn’t want to go to the gym. Kyungsoo ended up going anyway because Jongin pouted at him.

 

“You also said that you won’t give me much” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 

Jongin scoffs from the other end of the line. “I didn’t say such thing, Mr. Doh Kyungsoo. Don’t put words in my mouth, sweetheart. Let’s have dinner if you have time later. I’m almost done with work” he suggests

 

“I already had dinner...we eat early here, remember” Kyungsoo points out even though he only had crackers and half of instant noodles that he cooked earlier for their dinner.

 

Jongin is a very good man, he’s an ideal man. He never forgets to ask if he already ate or if his day is going well...he also messages him sometimes just to update him about his day at the office, it’s actually sweet and adorable.

 

“Okay, I’ll let it pass but send me your resume tonight and answer my call when I get home so we can talk. I have to go now” the older said lightly

 

“I’m not an old man, stop reminding me like one” Kyungsoo grunts and rolled his eyes hoping that Jongin could see him.

 

“Resume” Jongin points out again with a small laugh before hanging up.

 

His phone buzzed with a new message from Jongin.

 

 **Jongin:** Resume, sweetheart. Also, there’s an opening in the cafe where we first met. I’ll send you the details. It’s probably better than your workplace.

 

The thing is...Jongin never asked to be called as hyung but he calls Kyungsoo a lot of endearments as if he’s trying out what fits the younger. Kyungsoo sighs when he sees the sight of the paper bags near him filled with gym clothes and other stuff that he needs for working out. He doesn’t even want to ask how Jongin got his sizes right.

 

 

The next morning came with a couple of emails flooding his usually spammed-filled email. He blinked a couple of times before realizing that the emails came from different well-knowns restaurants around the city. Some are even situated at the the expensive part of the city. There was an email that came from Jongin too with the shortest message ever.

 

**_“Go charm them, Chef Doh”_ **

 

The first thing he did that day after eating his breakfast and taking a shower was to quit his job at the cafe and go to the cafe where he first met with Jongin. There was indeed a sign hanging by the window, looking for a part time baker. He pushed the door opened a series of welcome greeted him and then he sees the handsome barista again. He walked towards the counter where Sehun was smiling at him. “Hi, what do you want to order for today?”

 

“Oh. I actually came because of the job opening you have”

 

“Oh!” Sehun says in surprise before he turns around to grab the first person he sees. “Take care of the counter first” he says to the man before he takes his apron and went around the counter to be closer to Kyungsoo.

 

Sehun is...and utterly...a sight to see. His body is well-proportioned just like his face. Sehun and Jongin are probably the same height since Kyungsoo is a head shorter than them both, where Jongin’s legs run for about two meters, Sehun’s is just proportioned to his lean body.

 

“Let’s sit first” Sehun cuts off his thoughts with a small wave of a hand.

 

Kyungsoo followed the man to the spot where he first sat with Jongin. The server hurriedly gave them fresh orange juice before bowing and excusing himself.

 

“I’m Oh Sehun, I’m the owner of this cafe and its chain stores around Korea” Sehun introduced himself with such confident voice that Kyungsoo immediately felt small.

 

“U-uhm. I’m Doh Kyungsoo”

 

“Oh. Kyungsoo. Wait, I think…” Sehun holds up a hand before taking out his phone. Kyungsoo was so confused, he fiddled with his bag before taking out a resume to give to Sehun but the man suddenly snaps his head up to meet his gaze.

 

There was a weird smile on Sehun's face, he rubbed his neck and he looked embarrassed for a bit before speaking. “Look, I..this is quite funny but our restaurant also sent you an email regarding a job opening as chef. It’s actually the restaurant beside this cafe, it’s new and it’s not yet opened so we’re looking for new chefs to work with our head chef and sous chef, they’re really picky but they’re good at what they do and they need chefs”

 

“What’s the name of the restaurant?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion since he’s sure that the place next door is still blank.

 

“Elyxion, our main restaurant is in Paris, my business partner and I decided to open a branch here too” Sehun says softly

 

Kyungsoo knows Elyxion well, it’s a well-known Korean-French fusion restaurant that has two michelin stars. He also knows that it takes two months to be able to reserve a spot in that very expensive restaurant. Wow. He didn’t know that the owner was too young.

 

Sehun’s chuckle pulled him away from his thoughts, the man was looking at him with amusement. “I’m actually 26 already and yes you said that outloud”

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo said in panic but Sehun just shook his head at him. “No worries, I hear that a lot” he says lightly.

 

“If you’d like, we can arrange for an exam today in both jobs if you need them both”

 

“Is it..okay?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly, not wanting to push for both jobs and be greedy...

 

Sehun smiled at him and nodded “Yes. The restaurant works in shifts anyway, it’s opened twice a day, 11 am to 5 pm and 7 pm to 1 am during the weekdays and different staff will work on weekends since we’re open all day long during weekends.. You can pick the shift that you want since you’re my first applicant” Sehun offers with a wide smile, finally taking the resume from Kyungsoo’s hands

 

“Can I pick the morning to afternoon shift?” Kyungsoo asks with uncertainty, it’s the first time that he was offered a choice but Sehun just smiles at him and nods. “Sure! And for the cafe, I just need you here at 7 am to 10 am so someone can bake with my business partner hyung” Sehun says lightly.

 

“Okay! I’m okay with everything” Kyungsoo accepts all the conditions, since Jongin just told him that he needs him on weekends only.

 

“Weekends are for you and we can discuss the pay after you show us what you’ve got. I’ll just call my business partner and then you can get ready at the kitchen” Sehun says before standing up and offering his hand to Kyungsoo who shook it a bit too eagerly.

 

Sehun waved his hand to call someone that rushed next to them. “Johnny can you bring Kyungsoo~ssi to the kitchen at the restaurant and tell the head chef and sous chef to be there in 5 minutes. I’ll bring hyung over” Sehun said and he really sounds so firm with his words.

 

Kyungsoo followed Johnny to a door that’s actually connected to the other building. The restaurant was still empty, except for the bar counter at the end of the room and a piano sitting on a stage near the front door.

 

Johnny led him to the kitchen which was the most exquisite and spotless kitchen Kyungsoo has ever seen. The lights, the equipments and even the placing of the counters were perfect. Wow. Kyungsoo was surprised when a tall man entered the same door that he entered. This man was even taller than Sehun, he had a bulkier build perfect for his lean and tall frame. His hair was a bit long, the fringe was pulled back tied into a ponytail while the rest of it was loose.

 

“Oh! You must be the applicant!” the man said with a booming deep voice that even Johnny flinched and excused himself to go back to the cafe.

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol, the head chef” the man introduced himself before offering a hand to shake. Kyungsoo shook it with both hands before bowing at him. “I’m Doh Kyungsoo, Please take care of me!” he says in a hurry

 

The tall man chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, his hand was heavy and really big that it scared Kyungsoo, he accidentally flinched making the tall man apologize quickly. Kyungsoo wanted to say that it wasn’t his fault but he didn’t want to explain even more. “Sehun asked me to tell you where the things are but since you’re the first applicant, you can use our glass kitchen” Chanyeol said lightly

 

“W-what is the glass kitchen?”

 

“Ah, it’s like an open kitchen set up but with glass windows so that the smell won’t push out of the restaurant even though we have the best air ventilation system and exhaust here, we didn’t want to risk it” Chanyeol explains as they step into the other archway that led to another kitchen with sealed granite white countertops and professional equipments.

 

Heaven probably looks like this. Everything was immaculate white except for the black marble floor and the golden accents in the kitchen. Glass windows surround three sides of the room and its location is right across the stage set up.

 

“What is it for?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion as the whole kitchen is lined with counters, ovens and sinks around that the only thing visible from outside is half of their bodies.

 

“It’s for me, the sous chef and one talented cook. We choose one every month to showcase their talent to be viewed by the guests” Chanyeol explained lightly before pulling out a couple of drawers that revealed the racks of seasonings.

 

“This kitchen is just for the chef’s special, which means it’s either my choice, the sous chef’s choice or the lucky chef’s choice” Chanyeol added before pulling out a drawer on top of the island counter.

 

“You can bake here in this island since it’s made for desserts while you can work on your the other courses there” Chanyeol says, pointing at the lined stoves near the window.

 

“How many courses should I prepare?” Kyungsoo asks while Chanyeol opened the cabinets to show Kyungsoo where to get the pots and pans.

 

“Appetizer, main course then dessert for four people, you don’t have to serve it separately, you can just send out one dish that’s good enough for four guests, if that’s okay with you?” Chanyeol says with a challenging tone and Kyungsoo was never the one to back out of a challenge

 

“Of course, chef-nim”

 

“You can start your preparation, we expect to be served the appetizer in an hour since we’re waiting for the other owner and my sous chef” Chanyeol says lightly before finally giving Kyungsoo a red apron.

 

“Yes, chef”

 

“Good luck, Kyungsoo~ssi” Chanyeol says before leaving him.

 

Kyungsoo could actually see Chanyeol walking towards the table that wasn’t there earlier. It was set up in the middle of the room and it has the perfect vantage point to see Kyungsoo in the kitchen. He didn’t actually think this through. He doesn’t know what to cook and he didn’t even ask if they expected Korean food or Western food. He sighs and wore the apron and hung his bag at the rack near the room where Chanyeol got the apron.

 

He pulled his sleeves up then washed his hands carefully. He grabbed two towels, one to hang on the waist pocket of his apron and one to hang on his shoulder. He also took potholders and placed them near the stoves before finally taking out some pots and pans.

 

He heared soft music coming from the restaurant and when he looked up he sees the head chef sitting at the piano, playing a soft melody. Kyungsoo smiles softly then he takes out the eggs and ingredients for his menu today. He didn’t know what to make but he thought it would be best to cook what he knows best and by heart.

 

For the appetizer, he chose to do a three cheese crostini paired with a salad nicoise with seared tuna, he just hopes that there’s fresh bread lying around here. To his luck, there are three fresh french baguettes. For the main course, he settled for a marinated rib eye steak, he decided to start marinating it now before he starts on the appetizers because he needs to let it sit to soak in some flavor until he can cook the steaks.

 

30 minutes into cooking the appetizers, Kyungsoo already saw the shadow of Sehun walking towards the table that was in the middle of the room and two more men followed him, both are shorter than him but then again, Sehun is too tall. Chanyeol stopped playing and joined the three men at the table.

 

Kyungsoo would’ve shouted in surprise if he wasn’t cutting up something when Johnny suddenly entered the kitchen. “I was told to help serve them. I can help out a little with assisting you but not with cooking” Johnny said lightly

 

“It’s okay, I don’t need a lot of help actually. Thanks. You can give them this for now, and please serve it with chilled white wine or water if possible” Kyungsoo says, before plating the mozzarella sticks that he decided to make in a whim and paired it with a marinara sauce.

 

Johnny smiled at him and nodded before picking up the tray where four plates were placed next to the huge plate of mozzarella sticks with garnish and a small bowl with the marinara sauce dip.

 

Kyungsoo saw Johnny serve the dish and plates before he went to the bar counter and took an ice bucket and filled it with ice before picking a wine from the rack.

 

The appetizer was done soon after and Kyungsoo sent it out after plating it prettily. He starts on the main course and the dessert at the same time mainly because the cooking of the steaks won’t take long and he actually doesn’t know what they preferred so he decided to make two medium rare steaks and two well done steaks and just distinguish them using colored flaglets.

 

Johnny came in after serving the appetizer, he placed the mozzarella sticks plate on the sink before smiling at Kyungsoo brightly. “I heard them say that the breading you used was flavorful” he said lightly and that made Kyungsoo smile so he thanked Johnny before returning to his tasks.

 

“Pair this with red wine” Kyungsoo said when  he sent out the rib-eye steaks with mashed potatoes on the side.

 

Kyungsoo decided to make french toast and crepes for dessert, he already let the batter for the crepe sit in the fridge so he decided to make it all quickly starting from the french toast.

 

He made a simple hazelnut banana crepe topped with vanilla ice-cream, plated with two small french breads at the side. After he garnished four plates, he sent them out and started to clean up.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s glad that they all finished every course and that he was able to cook food for four people on his own. Johnny came back with the last of the plates and glasses, he shooed Kyungsoo to move away when the latter wanted to take the dishes from him.

 

“I’m going to finish up here. They told me to tell you that you should go out and meet them now” Johnny says before shooing him away again.

 

Kyungsoo took off his apron and grabbed his bag before he went out and walked towards the table where the four men are seated. He automatically bowed to greet them before Sehun asked him to sit down.

 

“This is Minseok hyung, he’s my business partner, he takes care of the baking in the cafe since he’s better in it than I am, he manages the restaurant while I manage the cafe” Sehun says introducing the small man next to him, he adorably looks like a cat because of his eyes but he looks youthful too.

 

The man smiled at him before pointing at the man next to him who had blonde hair and a puppy-like face. “This is Byun Baekhyun, the sous-chef and Chanyeol’s husband. They’re both the same age as Sehunnie. They’re also both loud so please don’t be too scared if someone shouts or fights, it’s normal for the three of them” Minseok says lightly, chuckling when Baekhyun hit him on the arm.

 

“Kyungsoo~ssi, your food was amazing. I basically ate half of the mozzarella sticks because of the great marinara sauce and the seared tuna was flavorful too. You made a lot of dishes today” Baekhyun says lightly

 

“It was on a whim, I’m sorry” Kyungsoo mumbled and lowered his head

 

He heard a sound close to a light punch and a hiss coming from Baekhyun before another voice spoke up. “No don’t apologize! They were greatly welcomed by our palates and stomachs. The opening is on March 16, two weeks from now since we’re still finalizing the interior. You can start on the cafe tomorrow if you want to” Minseok says softly

 

“Really?!” Kyungsoo asked in surprise, his eyes are probably wide as the saucers but he couldn’t believe his luck today. Chanyeol chuckled and just gave him two thumbs up before he hugs his husband at the side to soothe the arm that Minseok punched lightly

 

“Yes really. Minseok hyung is a bit strict about tardiness so make sure you’re at the cafe at 7 since we open at 10 am” Sehun says lightly then stood up. Kyungsoo nodded eagerly before he stood up with them. He shook their hands again before smiling brightly at them. He bowed lower this time, both hands on his stomach as he was so grateful. “Please take care of me” he said brightly

 

Sehun chuckled softly and nodded at him. “Of course we will. Come with me so you can sign the contract” he said lightly

  
\--

 


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, sorry it took a while. I can't write properly now since my laptop died and demanded rest. I'm typing on my phone which is a bit harder but I finished Chapter two. ❤️ PLEASE ENJOY.

 

 

Friday came and it came with a loud buzz ringing inside the house. Kyungsoo grabbed his phone and checked the time, it was just 1 pm, he got home at 11 and slept again since he woke up too early for his job at the cafe to make fresh pastries with Minseok~ssi, his boss that wants to be called as Minseok hyung instead. 

 

 

 

He immediately stopped when the buzzing stopped. No one’s supposed to be at home so he’s the only one who should be opening the door but he was so wrong when he got out of his room and saw Jongin, standing inside his home, the man was dressed as casual as he could but he still looked out of place inside Kyungsoo’s house. 

 

 

 

“Morning, sweetheart” he greeted with a smile

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gaped at him and tried to fix his bed head before giving up and telling Jongin to sit down. “Who opened the door for you?”

 

 

 

“Your father...he was talking to someone outside and he told me to come in. You can dress up, I’ll wait” Jongin said quietly after sitting down on Kyungsoo’s usual spot at the couch. 

 

 

 

“Why..?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion. Jongin really looks good, dressed in a dark blue turtleneck paired tucked into blue jeans. He looks out of a magazine even without the long coat that is currently draped on his lap. , 

 

 

 

“I already told your father that I’m picking you up to get late lunch” Jongin says softly

 

 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Kyungsoo asked but before Jongin could answer, the door opened again and revealed his brother and father together. 

 

 

 

“I’m going to dress up!” Kyungsoo pipes and hoped that Jongin wouldn’t be questioned. He ran back to his room. He’s not good at dressing up himself but he doesn’t want to look too mundane beside Jongin so he went through his clothes to find the most decent ones. 

 

 

 

He settled with a black turtleneck, black fitted jeans and a suede forest green bomber jacket to complete his look. Without grabbing anything else, he goes out of his room only to find Jongin staring at his beaten up laptop. 

 

 

 

“Where's everyone?”

 

 

 

“You look adorable as always” Jongin says lightly, a small smile gracing his lips, softening the hard expression he always has on his face. 

 

 

 

“Your father left and your brother too?”

 

 

 

“Ah..Shall we go?” Kyungsoo mumbled, still unsure if his brother and father said something to Jongin...

 

 

 

Jongin hums and Kyungsoo grabs his keys before following Jongin out of his house. He stayed behind Jongin as some of his neighbors are still out and is staring at the man that came out of their small house. 

 

 

 

Of course Jongin noticed it when he saw that he has too much space beside him and Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight. He turned around and found the man behind him, gaze stuck to the floor and walking as slow as he can. 

 

 

 

“Is something wrong?” he asks

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s head immediately snapped up and his eyes widened in panic. “N-No. Why?” he asks in confusion.

 

 

 

Jongin sighs and pulls on Kyungsoo’s wrist gently to keep him at his side. “Are you embarrassed by me?” Jongin asks quietly

 

 

 

“N-no”

 

 

 

“Then why do you always walk behind me?”

 

 

 

“I...I’m embarrassed for you...to be seen with me” the smaller mutters quietly

 

 

 

Jongin’s mouth opened but no words came out and it made Kyungsoo panic internally. The taller sighed and linked their hands together. “I will never be ashamed of you, Kyungsoo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but pick at the hem of his sleeve, he wanted to know what Jongin told his father but he didn’t want to pry… He sighed for the nth time before Jongin finally broke the silence. “I didn’t know your father was there, I’m sorry for intruding” he says quietly

 

 

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin who was frowning, he wanted to reach out but he actually doesn’t know where the line starts and stops and he doesn’t want to overstep. “It’s not your fault...my father isn’t usually at home...my brother too...he’s either holed up in his room or at the review center. Did they ask you something? I’ve never...introduced someone..did they get mad?” he asks carefully...even his ex-boyfriend never got the chance to step inside their house because Kyungsoo was so ashamed that his father might make a fuss about it. 

 

 

 

“No but your brother asked me a couple of questions about where we met and how old I was then he asked about my job” Jongin answered.

 

 

 

“I told him I work in the hotel industry apart from other things” he added softly

 

 

 

“You work in the hotel industry?” he asked in surprise. Come to think of it, he never knew what Jongin’s work was. He just said that he was a businessman and not a manager or something...

 

 

 

Jongin chuckled softly and nodded “Apart from other things” he pointed out lightly

 

 

 

Mr. Lee is aware of their arrangement, slightly aware since he thinks that Jongin and Kyungsoo are dating but Kyungsoo’s not sure if Jongin told him about their deal. He quietly asked Jongin where they’re heading but Jongin just answered with “The closest”

 

 

 

“I told your father that I picked you up to celebrate for the job you got”

 

 

 

“I--thank you for doing that” Kyungsoo mumbles, lips jutting out a little forming a small cute pout

 

 

 

Jongin shook his head and reached for Kyungsoo’s hand since he already knows how the younger feels insecure most times. “I didn’t do that. I asked my secretary to send out your resume nothing more. He didn’t even use my name to back you up or anything” he points out

 

 

 

“You still told me about the cafe..” Kyungsoo muttered and played with Jongin’s finger.

 

 

 

“Oh you work at Sehun’s restaurant?” Jongin asks in surprise. Kyungsoo thought that he knew because he was the one that led him to the café in the first place. 

 

 

 

“Y-you know him?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion. He likes this, being comforted by Jongin..he doesn’t have friends so it’s really a welcomed change when Jongin asked him to be friends with him. 

 

 

 

Jongin nods at him and pulled out his phone before he showed Kyungsoo a picture of him and Sehun. “He’s my best friend and I don’t think my secretary sent him your resume”

 

 

 

“Really???”

 

 

 

“Yes really, sweetheart. You did all that by yourself. I’m so proud of you” Jongin smiled at him and cooed at him when he turned away to look at the window since he felt his cheeks burning up. 

 

 

 

“Thank you, Jongin~ssi” Kyungsoo muttered softly

 

 

 

Jongin reached out and titled Kyungsoo’s chin to look at him. Kyungsoo’s used to flinching when someone touches him but with Jongin, he feels so safe...“Jongin. Jongin~ah, Jonginnie, or even honey if you want. Don’t use formalities with me, Soo” Jongin says lightly, teasing with the new nickname he came up with.

 

 

 

“What are we doing today?” Kyungsoo asks, changing the topic subtly but he knows he horribly failed when Jongin cocked an eyebrow at him. “Shopping” 

 

 

 

“I have clothes!”

 

 

 

“Yes you have but Spring is coming and you need light clothes soon” Jongin waves him off lightly.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gaped at him and pinched the older’s thigh lightly earning a chuckle from the Jongin. “Stop buying me things!”

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo~ssi, just let Mr. Kim do it, it’s been a long time since he smiled like that” Mr. Lee said making Jongin nod in agreement

 

 

 

“This is unfair!” Kyungsoo pouts making both men chuckle at him. Jongin grins at him and taps his lips lightly. “We’ll make it better by spending today together” he says brightly

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Kyungsoo underestimated the patience of one Kim Jongin because he is so damn patient when picking clothes. He made Kyungsoo try out a lot of clothes and honestly, Kyungsoo doesn’t think that he has enough closet space for it. 

 

 

 

“You can stay at my place, it’s closer to the restaurant” Jongin offers out of the blue

 

 

 

“Don’t even…” Kyungsoo warned Jongin who was still busy with his phone. He already thought about moving out after he finished paying off his loans but he doesn’t want to impose on Jongin.

 

 

 

“It’ll take you less time to travel. You take the bus and subway” Jongin points out

 

 

 

“I’m used to it”

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo” Jongin said with a stern tone and Kyungsoo already knows that he’s about to lose in this conversation again hahaha.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sighs and takes off the red coat that Jongin made him try. He actually doesn’t know why he’s trying on coats now. He has uniforms in both the cafe and restaurant anyway. 

 

 

 

“I can’t stay with anyone...I can’t share--nevermind. I just...I want to do this for myself. I’m going to search for my own apartment after I pay off my loans” he says quietly

 

 

 

Jongin stays quiet for a bit before he hands Kyungsoo another coat, this time it’s a bit glittery. “You don’t have to stay with me then. I have a vacant unit if you want. It’s not too big, I promise you and you can rent it from me if you want”

 

 

 

“You sound like a father” Kyungsoo points out flatly, letting the conversation die down

 

 

 

“But I’m actually your daddy, right, baby?” Jongin teases and grabs the pair of the same slightly golden and glittery coat to try on. 

 

 

 

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo mutters and walks back to the fitting room with Jongin following him behind him. 

 

 

 

“Ah. Ah. Try that one with the turtleneck, you’re coming with me tomorrow” Jongin says in amusement before he pushes Kyungsoo back to the fitting room.

 

 

 

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks from the inside

 

 

 

“I have an event tomorrow” Jongin answered and tried on the coat, it has dark red lapels and red inner lining that mixes well with the golden color of the glittery suit.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo came out and stood next to Jongin, they both look ridiculous wearing glittery coats but Jongin thinks otherwise. “You should’ve tried out for the entertainment industry. You’re too handsome” he compliments the younger who wrinkled his nose and went back inside the fitting room. 

 

 

 

“You’re such a smooth talker” he says after a while making Jongin chuckle lightly. 

 

 

 

Jongin shrugged off his coat and went to the counter. “I’ll take everything he tried on and this coat too, it is a bit loose on me so I need a smaller size and a new stock for everything my boyfriend tried on”

 

 

 

“O-Oh. Okay sir” the woman stuttered and she looks flustered when Jongin handed her the coat and his black card.

 

 

 

“Jongin?”

 

 

 

“Here, sweetie” Jongin called out from where he’s waiting at. Kyungsoo came to him with a pout and his forehead creased. “Stop calling me sweetie” he muttered

 

 

 

“It’s cute and you’re cute”

 

 

 

“Find another nickname!” Kyungsoo whines before he places a new stock of a black shirt on the counter. “Please separate this item” he says softly before giving his card that has his own earnings and his allowance

 

 

 

“Why did you have to separate it?” Jongin asks in confusion before pulling Kyungsoo to his side when he almost got hit with the woman who took out the stocks of the clothes Kyungsoo tried on. 

 

 

 

“I’m buying it for you” Kyungsoo mumbles and lowered his head but Jongin could see the tips of the younger’s ears are red already.

 

 

 

Jongin didn’t risk teasing Kyungsoo because he didn’t want to be punched by the smaller. They’re already starting to become comfortable with each other and he can’t wait for the time when Kyungsoo’s walls finally breaks. He wants to be the younger’s friend and he hopes that Kyungsoo could start to lean on him too…

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

Today marks their first month together since they met and Kyungsoo really doesn’t know which event they’ll be going to. It also doesn’t help that Jongin didn’t say anything, the older didn’t even tell him to fix himself up but he still did. He styled his hair up and put on the lightest makeup so that he wouldn’t look pale.

 

 

 

He’s wearing a black turtleneck fit to his frame and tucked into his black pants that Jongin also got him, he didn’t wear his blazer coat yet because it was too shiny for him, he really doesn't know why Jongin would pick such a ridiculous coat. .

 

 

 

It didn’t take too long before Jongin messaged him that he’s already waiting downstairs. After his last visit, Kyungsoo said that it’s best if Jongin wouldn’t come up next time since the space is too cramped for him but Kyungsoo couldn’t just tell him the real reason and he didn’t want to hear judgment from his family too. Jongin is too kind to be subjected to his father’s harsh words.

 

 

 

“You look dashing” Jongin compliments as soon as Kyungsoo gets inside the car.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo looked down and kept his hands together, he really tried to look pretty. He’s shy to admit that he did but for the first time ever since they both met, Kyungsoo feels so comfortable being next to Jongin. “I...tried to look..appropriate to stand beside you” he mutters

 

 

 

Jongin looks breathtaking, his soft brown hair was also styled up and away from his forehead but his fringe is messily styled away from his forehead. He paired his same black turtleneck that Kyungsoo bought for him with a pair of dark red pants that matches the color of the lapels of his own coat. He looks perfect as always.

 

 

 

“Soo” Jongin sighs but before he can start scolding Kyungsoo, the younger looked up to him and shook his head a little. “I’m sorry, I just. You look so good and I’m just me” Kyungsoo says with a shy smile

 

 

 

“You won’t be saying that again once the restaurant opens” Jongin pointed out but the younger just looked at him in confusion. “What? Why?” he asks

 

 

 

“Baekhyun picked you as the chef who will work with him on opening night” Jongin says proudly

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he gaped at Jongin before he stared back to his hands then looked at Jongin again. A lot of thoughts are running through his mind and even though Jongin already said that he wouldn’t do anything regarding his job, he couldn’t help but wonder if the older did him a favor. “D--”

 

 

 

“I didn’t do anything. Sehun just casually mentioned it the other day. He doesn’t even know that we’re together yet” Jongin cuts him off, knowing what the younger was thinking. 

 

 

 

“Are you...serious?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief, his hands clenched and unclenched until Jongin grabbed one of his hands and held it in his. “Yes I’m serious. They said Baekhyun was the one who chose since Chanyeol will be working at the main kitchen and they both wanted you in the glass kitchen”

 

 

 

“Oh my gosh! Jongin this is huge!” Kyungsoo points out, clenching Jongin’s hand but the older just clenched back tighter before rubbing circles on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand with his thumb. “I know, baby” he smiles softly

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Everyone was looking at them.. No… Everyone was staring at them. They were walking next to each other, heads held high because Jongin wouldn’t have it otherwise. They wore matching clothes and it looks cheesy as it can possibly look like but it didn’t feel awkward especially when Kyungsoo sees a familiar blonde hair waving at him, wearing a sky blue blazer coat while the tall man next to him was wearing a navy one. 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo! It’s a surprise to see you here!” Baekhyun calls out with a wide grin on his face. 

 

 

 

“Uhm” 

 

 

 

“I know you already know each other but for formalities, this is Kyungsoo, my date” Jongin introduces before Kyungsoo could even start fumbling with his words. 

 

 

 

“Date?” Chanyeol asks with a bewildered look on his face but before he could even answer someone cleared his throat near them. Kyungsoo turned just in time to see Sehun standing there in an all black ensemble. 

 

 

 

“So Jongin is dating?” Sehun asks with an amused smirk

 

 

 

“Yes, this is Kyungsoo” Jongin says, introducing the younger again

 

 

 

Sehun tilts his head to the side before he smiles at Soo then he glared at Jongin. “I know Kyungsoo. I talked to you about my new employee, Kyungsoo” he pointed out

 

 

 

Jongin just shrugged and smiled at Kyungsoo before he answered back “Ah...I wasn’t sure if he was ready to reveal our relationship yet”

 

 

 

Sehun looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his lip shut. “Where is my brother?”

 

 

 

“With Minseok hyung of course” Sehun answered lightly

 

 

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

 

 

 

Baekhyun chuckled softly and reached for him to put him beside him and away from Jongin’s grasp. “This is Jongin’s mother’s birthday party”

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me! We should’ve gotten her a gift” Kyungsoo says and frowns at Jongin but his date only chuckles at him lightly and pulled him back to his side. 

 

 

 

“I should’ve gotten YOU a gift, it’s our first month” Jongin says quietly but it was enough for the four men to hear them. Baekhyun turned to his husband and hit his chest lightly before pouting. “Channie you should learn from Jongin~ah! Look at him!”

 

 

 

“I gave you a gift on our first month and every month after that, Baek!” Chanyeol answers back, feigning an offended look on his face that immediately melted when Baekhyun inched closer to his side. “I know, you’re perfect” 

 

 

 

“Incoming!” Sehun says before they all turned to the couple who’s closing in on them.

 

 

 

Minseok cocks an eyebrow at Jongin but smiles when he sees Kyungsoo standing almost behind the taller. “Kyungsoo, it’s good to see you here” he greets. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo bows politely then he bows to the man next to his boss, who is equally the same height as him and has a smile like a cat’s. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kim” Kyungsoo greeted softly

 

 

 

The whole group went quiet before Jongin’s brother laughed, he had such loud laughter that echoed more when Chanyeol and Baekhyun joined him. “Stop laughing at Soo!” Jongin says, punching Chanyeol’s shoulder lightly. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was so embarrassed...did both his boss trick him??? He slightly hid behind Jongin and pulled on the hem of his coat. He heard cooing sounds coming from the men in front of Jongin and then he was slowly pulled back to Jongin’s side again with the taller’s arm wrapped around his waist, Kyungsoo tried so hard not to flinch but he still did. Good thing Jongin didn't notice it at all. 

 

 

 

“Sorry for laughing, Kyungsoo~ssi. It’s been a long time since someone called me Mr. Kim. That name is suited for my father, you can call me Chen, Jongdae or Jongdae hyung if you must since you’re dating my younger brother” Jongdae teased lightly

 

 

 

“I--” Kyungsoo trails off before bowing again to Jongin’s brother before it clicks that Jongin's brother is a very famous singer. 

 

 

 

“So much for not pressuring my date, hyung” Jongin deadpans before inching closer to Kyungsoo. “He’s Minseok hyung’s husband” he whispers to the younger.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin with wide eyes and wow they look so pretty in this short distance. Jongin gave him a small smile making the younger blush and lower his head again. 

 

 

 

The party was so extravagant, it was catered by Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s team and almost all the guests were elite, some are models, artists and Kyungsoo’s sure that one of the men he saw earlier was an actor in that TV show that he used to watch before.

 

 

 

They went around and Jongin introduced Kyungsoo to one more man, his eldest brother Junmyeon who was an actor and a model, of course Jongin has that great lineage. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile in awe because Junmyeon looked like and angel! 

 

 

 

“Jongin” a woman called softly.

 

 

 

“Mom, hi. Are you done going around?”

 

 

 

“I actually just arrived with your father who is still busy going through all the gue--oh hello” the woman said, smiling at Kyungsoo softly. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but inch back a little and hide almost half of his body behind Jongin. He’s acting like a little child but he couldn’t help it since nothing is familiar at all. Jongin moved back a little to show Kyungsoo again before he placed his hand on the smaller’s back. 

 

 

 

“Mom, this is Kyungsoo. We’re friends” Jongin introduced him but his mom just cocked an eyebrow at him. “Friends? I heard from your friends that you brought a date” his mom pointed out

 

 

 

“Fine, he’s my date, we’re dating” Jongin sighed in defeat and turned to Kyungsoo

 

 

 

“Hello, Mrs. Kim. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Happy birthday.” Kyungsoo says before bowing politely. Jongin’s mom stared at him for a bit before she gave him a very warm hug. It has been a while since Kyungsoo got hugged by a motherly figure and it’s really soothing. 

 

 

 

“Oh thank you, sweetheart. You’re such a cute and handsome young man. I’m glad Jongin has you, he seems livelier these past few days” Mrs. Kim said, giving him a light squeeze on his arms. 

 

 

 

“Mom” Jongin muttered in embarrassment, of course his family wouldn’t let it pass. They’re very lovely but they hover too much around Jongin since he’s the youngest of them all. 

 

 

 

“Better than your first love” his mom pointed out before excusing herself to get his husband.

 

 

 

Jongin sighed after his mom was gone and then he pulled Kyungsoo to sit on the table that was designated for them. “So..I hope my family didn’t creep you out”

 

 

 

“They’re so warm” Kyungsoo smiles softly which surprised Jongin because the younger mostly looked guarded with him. 

 

 

 

“My family likes you already. They like you too much and I’m positive that mom is already gushing about you to father” Jongin says, tilting his head towards where his mother was standing next to his father. 

 

 

 

“It must be because we’re wearing couple blazers” Kyungsoo teased, smiling a little but his smile widened when Jongin chuckled softly and shook his head. “It’s perfect, we’re perfect” 

 

 

 

“Oh we seem to share a table” a voice came from Kyungsoo's side. They both looked up but neither did stand up to greet the couple standing near their table. 

 

 

 

“Ah. Kyungsoo, this is Soori and her boyfriend. Soori this is Kyungsoo, my date” Jongin introduces softly, Kyungsoo could already see the admiration coming from the older's eyes because his cold expression turned soft at once when he saw the female standing near them. 

 

 

 

“I see” the soft words of the women sounded like sharp knives to Kyungsoo when the woman basically raked her glaring eyes from the top of his head to his shoes. 

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sehun appears out of nowhere, directing his cold words to the woman near Kyungsoo. 

 

 

 

Jongin sighed and squeezed his temples before turning to his best friend “It’s their table too, Sehun. Don’t make a scene” he says quietly

 

 

 

“A scene...You can go Soori~ssi. I arranged the tables for the guests and I’m pretty sure that you’re not seated in this table” Sehun says a little too politely that his words sounded sharp.

 

 

 

The woman and her date glared at Sehun but left the table anyway. Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Minseok, Jongdae and Junmyeon were already walking towards them so Kyungsoo couldn’t ask Jongin about the woman.

 

 

 

“Jongin, seriously your ex is trouble. I’m sure your mom wouldn’t be pleased if she knew that she was your ex” Sehun pointed out before he sat across the table

 

 

 

“She’s your gf?” Kyungsoo whispered to Jongin who inched closer to him. 

 

 

 

Jongin nodded a little and draped his arm around Kyungsoo's chair to move closer. “Yeah but...I told Sehun and our friends that we broke up because they wanted to tell my parents”

 

 

 

“And they don't want her because? Actually… I'm sorry for asking, you don't have to answer it” Kyungsoo hurriedly said before pouting his lips and proceeded to look down. 

 

 

 

He felt Jongin's thumb rubbing his shoulder which made him look up, ready to see the frown from the older but Jongin just shook his head lightly. “No worries, Soo. I'll tell you another time” Jongin says with a small smile. 

 

 

 

It turns out the nickname wasn't his in the first place...Kyungsoo should stop thinking that Jongin actually cares for him to be his friend… He’s just probably comfortable with the nickname that he uses for his gf too.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Kyungsoo got a bit relaxed throughout dinner because Sehun and Baekhyun conversed with him. It turned out that Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun are all childhood friends and basically grew up glued to each other while Chanyeol and Minseok came into their group shortly after their freshman year in university. They also already served in the military just like Kyungsoo because he wanted to finish it before starting culinary school. 

 

 

 

They were exchanging numbers and creating a group chat when Jongin tapped Kyungsoo's phone. The younger looked up in confusion and saw that the older was frowning at him. “I told you to use it”

 

 

 

“But..”

 

 

 

“Soo..please?”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but nod in agreement when Jongin pulled a pout on him. He guess it wouldn't hurt to change phones now anyway and it'll be a waste if he leaves his new phone just sitting inside the box. 

 

 

 

He knows that Jongin already knows his answer so it didn't surprise him anymore when the older leaned in a little to bump his forehead on the side of Kyungsoo's head softly. “Great. Save our numbers there too!” the older said before leaning away. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo almost wanted to look away when he saw Baekhyun, Chanyeol and even Jongdae, smirking at them. He isn't really the type of person who casually does skinship but Jongin makes it hard for him to not become comfortable with it.

 

 

 

Sehun was about to reach out for his dessert when someone went up the stage and grabbed everyone's attention. Soori is indeed, beautiful, she has a very proportioned body, her face looks innocent and she has a very elegant aura too. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head lightly when he figures out that he's already comparing himself to Jongin's gf. This was a mistake, he trusted again too soon and even though he doesn't like Jongin that way…he was already opening up to him. It pains him to realize that he's only a cover up for Jongin's relationship even though he agreed on it in the first place. 

 

 

 

“-let's hear it for her son’s date, Kyungsoo~ssi” 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts when he sees everyone staring at him. He stares back in confusion only to be pulled closer by Jongin. “You don't have to do it”

 

 

 

“Do what?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion 

 

 

 

“She announced that you prepared a performance as a gift for Auntie” Sehun supplies helpfully. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin who already looked as if he was brooding. He had seen it far too many times, especially when the older is on call with “stupid” clients as he always said before. 

 

 

 

He reached out for Jongin's hand and gave it a soft squeeze before he smiles softly. “Don't worry, I can do it. I won't disappoint you” Kyungsoo mumbled not even bothering to take back his words when he saw that it affected Jongin even more. 

 

 

 

“Channie can play the piano, Kyungsoo! He knows almost every song so just tell him” Baekhyun offers while Chanyeol just gives him a smile and a mod before standing up. 

 

 

 

The taller escorted Kyungsoo up to the stage with everyone looking at them. Chanyeol just chuckled and smiled at Kyungsoo. “I'm really good at playing, should we try a simple one?”

 

 

 

“Okay please help me out” Kyungsoo mumbled shyly before he stood in front of the microphone. He almost wanted to glare and scream at Jongin's gf but he knows that his new friend wouldn't like that. 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol’s fingers tapped a familiar tune, Kyungsoo searched for Jongin's mom first, she was sitting at the table near the stage looking so worried but gave him a warm smile anyway. “Mrs. Kim, happy birthday. Stay glowing, youthful and healthy. Please enjoy our small gift” he says softly before he closed his eyes. 

 

 

 

The song wasn't fitting for a birthday party but it's soft and lively enough and everyone knows it so when he sang the pre-chorus of Angel by EXO, the group where Jongdae is one of the main vocalists, he heard people singing with him too. 

 

 

 

When he opened his eyes, he could see Sehun pulling on Jongin's arm and dragging him to the front while Baekhyun and Jongdae were already halfway through the stairs with microphones in their hands. Both of them smiled at Kyungsoo while the band picked up their instruments and played with Chanyeol. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo thought he couldn't be surprised anymore when he sang with Baekhyun and Jongdae who perfectly blended their voices with his but he was wrong when he sees Jongin standing just in front of the stage, opening the buttons of his coat just like Sehun and they both started to dance just when the chorus hit. 

 

 

 

The people were in awe, even Junmyeon and Minseok looked at them proudly. Jongin dances so flawlessly and mirrors Sehun’s movements beautifully. They're dancing the same song, the same steps but their execution differs, while Sehun’s movements are precise and sharp, Jongin's own are fluid-like.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo felt Jongdae’s hand pat his shoulder while Baekhyun gave him a wink that made him smile wide in return. 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“You did well” Jongin says as he fixes Kyungsoo's coat. He gave the younger a side hug but he flinched and took a step away from him. 

 

 

 

“Soo” Jongin calls out worriedly, mostly because he couldn't see any emotion on the younger’s face. He's worried that Kyungsoo closed him off again because of what happened. 

 

 

 

“I just..Jongin, I need time. I'm sorry. Tell your mom happy birthday” Kyungsoo says before he turns away and leaves quietly. 

 

 

 

Before Jongin could follow Kyungsoo, another person stepped in front of him, blocking his way. “I'll drive him home, Jongin. It's your mom's birthday, just celebrate” Sehun says quietly

 

 

 

“J..just take care of him” Jongin says in defeat, only because he knows that if he doesn't agree, Kyungsoo might go on his own and commute. That's the last thing Jongin wants right now since it's already late.

 

 

 

He doesn't know why he feels horrible and he just wants to tell Kyungsoo that he's sorry for bringing him to the event but he wanted to make a point, only it turned out that his gf really knows how to keep him in place.

 

 

 

Sehun and Baekhyun hated Soori since the first time they all met. She was certainly one of those rich popular girls at school who wanted to date the richest and most popular boy but Sehun turned her down in the instant that she flirted and well, Jongin was more fragile before. He got attracted to the sweetness of the woman that she hid inside just to look cool and cold.

 

 

 

Day by day, he slowly turned to become the same way, hiding his true self and only showing it to the people closest to him. His usual sweet and soft side hid inside him to be replaced by a cold facade and firm expression that he sometimes hate. Just like know, he couldn't even show Kyungsoo how proud he was of him, he couldn't tell him properly how it felt to dance again, he...he already forgot how to be Kim Jongin. 

 

 

 

Soori is Jongin's everything, since they got together in college, Jongin has been nothing but faithful. Soori had different relationships but as she said it was just fake ones to throw of her parents. Her parents didn't want to be associated with the Kims because they are competitors in the hotel business line that Jongin's father built from the ground. So instead of wooing Soori’s parents, Jongin branches out to different industries, the Kims’ empire slowly turned even more powerful with their three sons continuing the legacy. 

 

 

 

Soori suggested that Jongin should date because her parents still hates him and his family. Jongin didn't want to date, he didn't want any emotional attraction to anyone so he turned to a Sugar arrangement side which he saw from Sehun’s pc one time. It sounded like a nice idea, he gets to have an arm candy or maybe a friend and it wouldn't be considered as cheating.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo came as an angel and a blessing in disguise, the petite boy, looked so innocent and fragile that Jongin became smitten the first time he saw him, then they got to talk, Kyungsoo is smart, so intelligent that his words were always welcomed to be listened to, he may be blunt and not as good with words like Jongin but Kyungsoo looks like the man who would never ever dare lie to anyone. 

 

 

 

So when tonight happened and he saw the hurt on Kyungsoo's face, Jongin's heart clenched tightly. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to say that everything will be alright but he can't...he doesn't want to give Soori a reason to doubt him and Sehun...wanted Kyungsoo first anyway.

 

 

 

\--


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings, babies. 😘❤️

 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to expect…or maybe he did..but he wasn't expecting that it was his boss, Sehun, who came after him and stopped him from going home alone. He hated that the ride home is so long and that he can't break the deafening silence between them.. 

 

 

 

Sehun cleared his throat a little before proceeding to glance at Kyungsoo. “You're not dating Jongin, are you? You two looked awkward to me. I'm sorry for saying this but it just...doesn't feel right” he says a little too gently as if he was talking to a child. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, knowing that he has no way out of this and even if Jongin said that they shouldn't tell anyone, he feels like he can't keep it in too. Not when the truth is more noticeable than the facade. 

 

 

 

“You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for prying. I'll just ask Jongin. I know they're still together and if you two are dating then he's cheating on you..I wouldn't want that to happen…especially not to you” Sehun adds quietly before giving Kyungsoo a small smile. 

 

 

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion, he couldn't help but notice the unspoken meaning lying beneath the ones Sehun just said. 

 

 

 

“Because I like you” Sehun says nonchalantly

 

 

 

Kyungsoo's head turned to face him but Sehun was just driving, both hands lightly placed on the wheel and eyes locked on the road. He has such a nice side profile. “Sir” Kyungsoo muttered

 

 

 

“It's Sehun. And no I didn't hire you because I like you. Baekhyun and Chanyeol picked you” Sehun points out before Kyungsoo could even start thinking about it. 

 

 

 

“No” Kyungsoo mumbled and looked away to focus on the blurred lines outside his window 

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“No,Jongin and I aren't dating” the younger says softly

 

 

 

A loud sigh of relief came from Sehun before he let out a chuckle. “Thank God. I fucking told him I liked you since you walked into my café and he didn't even tell me that you knew each other. I was ready to fight him earlier”

 

 

 

“I'm…not that special” Kyungsoo muttered quietly 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, you're more than special”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The next thing he received from Jongin was a text message on his new phone, he thought that the older was mad at him for walking out on him a few days ago but he was wrong when he saw the name of the older on his screen.

 

 

 

 **Jongin** : You told Sehun?

 

 **Jongin** : It’s alright, you have the right to tell anyone you want just… I hope you trust the people you tell. I don’t want this to be a burden to you. I will protect you and take the blame if this comes out. Don’t worry about it.

 

 **Jongin** : I’m really sorry for what happened with Soori. Dinner this weekend?

 

 **Jongin** : I’ll be there tomorrow to support you. I know you’ll do well, Soo. Good night.

 

 

 

He couldn’t even reply because he’s stunned by Jongin’s one-sided conversation. Kyungsoo wanted to invite the older for tomorrow’s opening but he was so scared and embarrassed to even reach out to the older. It seems like Jongin’s fine with Sehun knowing...it’s not like Kyungsoo has any friends. He just wanted to get it out of his chest and telling it to Sehun was the best option, especially because the taller promised to keep it to himself. 

 

 

 

He sent a smiley back to Jongin and a short “Okay” for the dinner on the weekend because he didn’t want to sound rude. Jongin has been nothing but good to him, he’s always careful around Kyungsoo, always wanting him to feel comfortable and maybe Kyungsoo should just settle for it and learn how to make friends properly…

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the first time ever for Kyungsoo to experience the opening day of anything, he heard from Baekhyun and Chanyeol that there are a lot of of people coming and even food critics will come for the opening of the first Elyxion in Seoul. The expectation is too high since this time, all of the staffs and cooks are full Korean unlike the original branch in Paris. 

 

 

 

It’s also the first time that they’re exhibiting a glass kitchen set-up which was Sehun’s idea. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s happening outside because he’s been preparing all day with the other chefs, even Baekhyun and Chanyeol are busy and focused. There are only five people allowed at the glass kitchen today, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and two other new chefs who will be the helping hands. 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s going to be fine. Your food tastes amazing and you have me right here. We already practiced working together and I know that we have better chemistry than me and Chanyeol’s long limbs” Baekhyun points out with exaggeration, flailing his arms around his head.  

 

 

 

“I heard that!” Chanyeol’s voice came from the main kitchen together with the chuckles of the other chefs and staff.

 

 

 

“I wasn’t whispering” Baekhyun answered lightly before winking at Kyungsoo who couldn’t help but return the smile that his chef was giving him. “Thank you Chef-nim”

 

 

 

“Baekhyun is fine, Kyungsoo” Baekhyun corrected him for the nth time but Kyungsoo couldn’t help it when he answered again. “Yes, Chef”

 

 

 

The older rolled his eyes before checking his station. “I’ll let that go for now because we have to focus... Is everything prepared?” he asks before tapping his earpiece that’s connected to Chanyeol, Sehun and Minseok. 

 

 

 

“Yes!” Kyungsoo says a little too excitedly and blushed extremely when he figured out that he wasn’t the one being spoken to. Baekhyun grinned at him and smiled brightly before giving him the apron that they prepared for the young chef. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jongin came in a little too late for the opening. Sehun and Minseok were already cutting the ribbon together and the media we’re already taking pictures of them when he arrived. He saw both of his brothers standing by the side with security huddling to protect them from whatever threat there was. 

 

 

 

When the door opened, Sehun and Minseok stepped in first before he motioned to the Kim brothers to follow them inside. The restaurant was elegant as expected, with light monochromatic colors filling the place, the highlights of the restaurant were probably the accent colors that pops out from the monochromatic theme, especially the red ceiling lights dedicated for each table and the glass kitchen that was set up at the center-backend of the room. Jongin’s eyes zeroed in unconsciously to Kyungsoo who was wearing his white chef uniform and a light peach apron on top of it. He looked at ease, like he was in his element instead of being nervous.

 

 

 

When everyone was seated, servers came in to offer drinks and hand out menus, there’s also a section for the chef’s special, chicken, pork, beef and vegan choices were the options for it. Jongin was staring at his own menu when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up only to see Sehun standing right behind him with a small smile. “Ready to finally taste your bf’s cooking?”

 

 

 

“I’ll get whatever he’s making” Jongin answered said quietly afraid that his thoughts would slip through his words. He’s been thinking about it for the past few days especially after Sehun bragged about it one time. He knows that Kyungsoo loves cooking and he put himself through a mountain of debts to finish his culinary school. He admires that a lot.

 

 

 

He already figured out that Kyungsoo is not in good terms with his father and brother when he overheard the two whispering about Kyungsoo being gay when Jongin first visited the place. He wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo already came out to his family or still hiding it but it sounded like as if he wasn’t liked in his home at all. 

 

 

 

Jongin couldn’t help but watch Kyungsoo as someone dictated the orders to him. The younger looked so focused on his work, he didn’t even falter even though he was being watched by a lot of people, he kept his eyes locked on the dishes that he’s preparing, his forehead creases a little whenever he plates the dishes. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun on the other hand looked comfortable and light, he doesn’t hover around Kyungsoo, instead, he gives the younger small smiles whenever their eyes meet and Kyungsoo would always return a smaller one.

 

 

 

Food was served simultaneously that Jongin was already ready to eat when Kyungsoo just finally rested his hands for a bit. He looked up and saw Jongin taking a bite of the same appetizer that he first cooked in this kitchen. He watched as Jongin’s brows furrowed before his lips bloomed into a smile. He suddenly looked up, catching Kyungsoo’s gaze before he raised both hands to give Kyungsoo two thumbs up. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo smiled a little and nodded before he turned to Baekhyun who was watching the small exchange between the two. “You two are so adorable. I hope Jongin can make you happy. He’s a tough shell on the outside but he’s the softest boy, just like you” Baekhyun says softly before giving Kyungsoo a bottle of water

 

 

 

“Another order, chef-nim!”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was more than tired after the last batch of desserts were served but he felt so happy hearing the compliments that were passed by the guests to the servers who came back for the next course. It was fulfilling, he didn’t know that this was the feeling that he wanted all along. 

 

 

 

He also couldn't stop watching Jongin enjoy his food, the subtle nods and thumbs up he sends towards the kitchen really helped Kyungsoo work flawlessly and lessen Baekhyun’s burden. This is what he wanted his whole life, this is what he worked hard for, to be able to cook tasty and beautiful dishes for people to enjoy. 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, you did well”

 

 

 

He turns to the connecting door only to see Sehun standing there in his expensive white dress shirt that complimented the shape of his upper body. His sleeves were rolled up neatly to his elbows and his hair a bit messy than earlier. 

 

 

 

“I served wine” Sehun suddenly speaks up again, jolting Kyungsoo from his shameless staring. He feels his cheeks flame up so he lowered his head but he could hear footsteps getting near him. “You did a good job. Everyone loved your food” Sehun repeats, making the younger look up with a soft smile. 

 

 

 

“Thank you for accepting me here” he mutters with a fond tone. 

 

 

 

Sehun wasn't able to answer when Baekhyun suddenly comes up next to Kyungsoo and wraps his arm around the latter's back. “We make a good team, right?” he said with a teasing tone before Sehun pulled him away from Kyungsoo. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo just hopes that Sehun pulled Baekhyun away because he didn't want the other to be so close to him and not because he noticed that Kyungsoo froze up. 

 

 

 

Their conversation was cut short when Jongin stepped into the kitchen, his eyes flew from Sehun to Kyungsoo, he wouldn't admit it but there's this itch in his mind wanting to be scratched when he saw Sehun standing close to Kyungsoo. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo turned towards him with a small smile blooming on his lips, Jongin's gaze instantly softened as he stepped closer to the younger. “Your food was amazing, Soo”

 

 

 

“Thank you” the younger mumbles softly

 

 

 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo tipped his head up to meet his gaze, soft orbs looking at him a little too intensely that he almost froze up. 

 

 

 

“Just fucking kiss already!” Baekhyun suddenly says followed by the chuckle that came from the connecting door where Chanyeol was standing. "Way to ruin the vibe, babe. Let's finish up and clean up so we can all go have a drink after”

 

 

 

“Uhm”

 

 

 

“Yes?” Sehun asks lightly head tilted to the side with a small smile on his lips

 

 

 

Kyungsoo bites his lips before finally looking at Sehun “I have to go home early. I will make it up to you all…”

 

 

 

A pout suddenly formed on Baekhyun and Sehun’s lips but the taller shook his head and gave Kyungsoo a light squeeze on the shoulder. “No need, Kyungsoo. I can drive you home, we're going the same way anyway and I need to change” Sehun offers in a heartbeat making Jongin almost gape at him. 

 

 

 

After clearing the issue with him, Sehun also said that he was serious in courting Kyungsoo. He doesn't have anything against it. He just wish that his best friend wouldn't do it in front of their clueless friends. 

 

 

 

“I can go home alone and I have somewhere to go with Jongin. Thank you for the offer, maybe next time”Kyungsoo answers softly before he bows at them and proceeds to help the others clean up. 

 

 

 

“So where are you two going ‘huh” Baekhyun teases as he pinched Jongin's side lightly making the other slap his hand away. 

 

 

 

Jongin couldn't believe that Kyungsoo saved his ego right then and there. They didn't have plans today, in fact, he still had things to do at the office but he's sure that it can wait. He wanted to drive Kyungsoo home just to see him home safely. It's the least that he can do since he's the one benefiting the most in their relationship and burdening Kyungsoo with it. 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“So what do you think about Sehun?” Jongin opens up the topic as soon as they were halfway through the ride to Kyungsoo's place. 

 

 

 

The younger said no but it was already night and Jongin didn't want him to go home alone so he didn't have a choice but to agree. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hums and plays with the zipper of his bag, it seems like he unknowingly does these small little things when he's thinking about something. “He's a really good man, handsome and smart too” he answers making Jongin glance at him

 

 

 

“Just that? Oh wait. Do you have a boyfriend?” Jongin asked, he doesn't even remember if he already asked Kyungsoo this question and he doesn't even know why he's curious to know why

 

 

 

“...no..we already broke up” he answered quietly 

 

 

 

Even though Jongin really wants to pry he doesn't...he hates to see Kyungsoo frowning about something, he looks adorable but the intense frown and furrowing of his brows really worries him. 

 

 

 

“Sehun’s a good man. He priorities people who he loves over everything. He's reliable and strong willed but he has a very soft heart. He might act really strong and invincible but he's just a small baby like you” he says with honesty. They've been friends for a long time and Sehun really loves hard and there's nothing a person would want more when he/she is in a relationship with him. 

 

 

 

“Will that work though? I'm a baby and he's a baby”

 

 

 

Jongin chuckled at the smaller’s words. He glanced at him for a bit only to see Kyungsoo smiling softly. “He can be a baby but for you, Soo, I think he's ready to move mountains. He's serious and I support him fully” Jongin says with a warm smile. 

 

 

 

He knows Sehun is the best man for Kyungsoo and even though he doesn't know Kyungsoo for a long time, he still feels like the man is very kind and loving. That's all he wants for Sehun. 

 

 

 

“Yeah..I'm just not ready for a relationship yet and I also told him that but he said he's willing to wait for me to be ready and that I shouldn't feel burdened” Kyungsoo answered, his gaze moving back to the passing blurred lines outside his window

 

 

 

“And he's right, you shouldn't be. Besides, you still have me, it's alright to rely on me first until you're ready to jump into a relationship. At least our relationship won't hurt us, this is our safe place” Jongin says softly, hoping that the younger feels his sincerity through his words. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jongin watched from the parking lot as Kyungsoo entered his house, the younger peeked over the wall first waving him goodbye before he went in. He's glad that they were able to talk more. He hasn't apologized properly yet for what happened during his party but he's that Kyungsoo seemed to let it go already. 

 

 

 

After replying to his urgent email, he was about to go when he saw Kyungsoo's father almost stumbling through the parking lot and making his way towards the apartment building. He wanted to help out but he saw a woman running towards the man and clung to his arm while pulling him towards the building. 

 

 

 

Jongin doesn't know why but his heart started beating faster, his mind worrying about something that he doesn't know until he sees it. He doesn't know why he went out of the car but his instinct was right when he looked up to see the third floor and the top of Kyungsoo's hair peeking over the wall. The wall was a bit high and Jongin couldn't see what was happening but when he heard shouting, he immediately ran towards the stairs of the apartment building. 

 

 

 

Thank God for his long legs when he reached the third floor in no time, the sight he saw wasn't a good one but he knows it could've gotten worse if he didn't step in just as the man in front of him was about to hit Kyungsoo who was already on the floor. Jongin held the man's wrist a little too tightly, he could see the anger in the man's eyes and could also feel Kyungsoo's hand gripping the back of his shirt. 

 

 

 

“You need to leave, Jongin” Kyungsoo mumbled but he was clutching so hard on Jongin's shirt

 

 

 

Kyungsoo's father pulled his hand away from Jongin's grip and the taller let him because he can easily protect Kyungsoo now. “Is this the reason why you always go out?! I didn't raise a gay child! I accepted you in my house and now you bring this man here?!” Mr. Doh shouted loud enough to wake the whole complex. 

 

 

 

“Dad!” Kyungsoo says, his voice shaking but he couldn't let anyone degrade Jongin too. This is only his mess, Jongin doesn't deserve to be hurt with those words too. 

 

 

 

“What's happening? Who is the woman inside?” Kyungsoo's brother asked, coming out of the house. 

 

 

 

“Your new mom!” their father shouted in anger

 

 

 

“She's not my mom! She tried to touch me a year ago! I WON'T ALLOW HER HERE!” Kyungsoo yelled, gripping Jongin's shirt tighter. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo's father inched forward making Kyungsoo flinch back to hide behind Jongin. His father couldn't reach him because Jongin was standing in between them not moving. “You fucking slut! You can't keep it in your pants that you're willing to fuck my woman too?!” his father shouted

 

 

 

“That's enough!” Jongin said in a stern commanding voice making them all shut the fuck up. 

 

 

 

Jongin turned to Kyungsoo and frowned when he saw the younger’s cheek almost bruising and his bleeding left hand. “Get inside, get what you need and go to the car” he said calmly. He gave Kyungsoo a light squeeze on his good hand to assure the younger that everything will be fine. 

 

 

 

The younger finally agreed and he passed by his father and brother to go straight inside. Jongin turned back to Kyungsoo's father with a sharp glare, his jaw clenched tightly. He really wanted to hit the man for laying a hand on Kyungsoo but he knows that Kyungsoo values his family so much. 

 

 

 

“I will let this go, just this once. I'm taking Kyungsoo away from here, away from you. If you ever dare look his way or even think about laying a hand on him, you're not only picking a fight with him but with Kim Kai of Kim Enterprise too”

 

 

 

The two men seemed to figure out what he was saying because they both look stunned as hell as soon as Jongin said those words. He turned to Kyungsoo's brother who is looking at him with wide eyes. “You're going to be a lawyer yet you can't protect your own brother. Trust me, if even Kyungsoo hints that you laid a hand on him too and hurt him, you won't even get the chance to take the test”

 

 

 

Before anyone could answer, Kyungsoo already came out with a backpack and a duffel bag. Jongin automatically reached for the duffel bag, noticing how Kyungsoo wrapped his hand with a handkerchief. “Come on, Soo. Let's get you home” he says softly, gesturing to the younger to go down first. 

 

 

 

Jongin didn't even dare look back anymore. He watched as Kyungsoo walked towards his car, with him just following right behind. The car was quiet until they finally left the place and got into traffic. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo bursts out sobbing and Jongin just let him to do so. He kept his hand on the younger’s knee, giving it gentle squeezes every now and then until the younger finally calmed down and wiped his tears. “Why..How..”

 

 

 

“I stayed for a bit to reply to an email and when I saw your father I was going to offer him assistance since he seemed to have consumed alcohol. Next thing I know you were flying to the wall” Jongin explained flatly, he would never forget that, seeing Kyungsoo's head almost hit the wall because of the impact. 

 

 

 

“I'm sorry you had to see that” the younger mumbled quietly 

 

 

 

Jongin sighed and squeezed Kyungsoo's knee again. “I'm sorry that you had endure that, Soo. You…no one should endure something like that. I wouldn't scold you for not leaving because I understand how much you value you your family but please know that I'm doing this too because I value you too” he said quietly, wishing that Kyungsoo wouldn't see this as overstepping any line. 

 

 

 

“Where are we going?” the younger asked after five minutes of silence. 

 

 

 

Jongin glanced at him for a short while, seeing the way the younger flinched when “My place. I have a spare room anyway.. Don't worry I'll move you into another unit just a floor below me as soon as that place gets cleaned”

 

 

 

“You don't have too. I can look for my own place”

 

 

 

Jongin clicked his tongue, he's really too soft for the younger that he dares to reject him. “I'm insisting. Please for my sanity, I need you close to me. No one will be able to get in and hurt you in that building. I promise you” Jongin assured him. 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gaped at the building in front of him, they were waiting for the basement gates to open so he couldn't help but look up to see the length of the building. He has seen this building once in the news, when it was being made. Only very important people gets to live here because it's under Korea’s top billion dollar international enterprise. Kim Enterprise started from one corporation that branched out and even reached towards the government. Its subsidiaries are all over the country and they profit at least close to a trillion dollars every year. How in the world could Jongin afford living here when he's only a manager of a hotel. 

 

 

 

“You're safe here besides you can see your new friends here” Jongin said as soon as he parked in his usual space. 

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“My brothers, Minseok hyung, Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol lives in this building. It's also closer to your workplace” the older answered before helping Kyungsoo unbuckle his seatbelt. 

 

 

 

“Who…are you?” the younger asked in confusion, only moving when Jongin cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement. 

 

 

 

“I thought you would've noticed it by now but it seems like you don't actually watch the news. I am Kim Kai, owner of Kim Enterprise. Well my father owns it but he recently handed it over to me after I succeeded in creating connections for our hotel chains”

 

 

 

“I..WHAT...I” Kyungsoo muttered in shock

 

 

 

“You what?”

 

 

 

“I thought you were a rich ass manager in a hotel! Not that you own a hotel!” the younger pouted, feeling Jongin pinch his cheek afterwards. 

 

 

 

“Hotel chains” Jongin corrected 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gaped at him in disbelief, looking so torn and overwhelmed with the information. “Does this make me any different? I'm still Kim Jongin…”

 

 

 

“Yeah and only the most wanted bachelor in South Korea”

 

 

 

“You're really worried about that when technically my friends and family knows that you're my boyfriend” Jongin answers lightly before he opens his car. 

 

 

 

He hears Kyungsoo call out softly. “Except Sehun”

 

 

 

“Except Sehun” he agrees before opening the door for Kyungsoo. 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to expect, his jaw hurt like hell but he couldn't miss the sight of seeing the city's skyline. It's his first time being this far up, only seeing lights twinkling like stars only from below him. 

 

 

 

“Soo, you can look at that later. You have to clean up and let me take care of your wounds”

 

 

 

“But”

 

 

 

“No buts, baby. I’ll show you to your room” Jongin said, prying Kyungsoo gently away from the window. The taller led him to a room just near the staircase in case instead of the one on the second floor since he wanted Kyungsoo cleaned up this moment

 

 

 

This room is thrice the size of his room at home. He even got a whole bathroom all for himself. “Come out after you've showered” Jongin says before he excused himself out. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo took his time cleaning up, washing his wound carefully before putting on an oversized shirt and shorts. He came out of his room and paddled his way out to the living room where Jongin was waiting. 

 

 

 

The taller was freshly showered too soft music was playing and echoing through the room while Jongin was picking at the medical supplies. 

 

 

 

“Hi” the younger says softly, giving the Jongin a small smile. 

 

 

 

“Hey, come here”

 

 

 

“I can do it myself” Kyungsoo mumbles

 

 

 

Jongin listens well and he bitterly understands the underlying meaning of the younger’s words. “I know but I want to do it for you” Jongin says, pulling the younger to sit next to him.

 

 

 

He gently cleaned the wound on Kyungsoo's hand and carefully bandaged it before giving an ice pack to lessen the swelling on the younger’s cheek. 

 

 

 

“Was it true?”

 

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

 

“The woman, did she try to harass you?” Jongin asks quietly as he cleans up everything. 

 

 

 

“Yes…I...didn't come onto her...I'm gay for goodness’ sake” the younger deadpans

 

 

 

“hmm” the taller hummed in agreement before he piled pillows beside Kyungsoo. 

 

 

 

“Have you eaten?” he asks

 

 

 

The younger was quiet, thinking about what time he last ate. Today was so busy but he enjoyed it well even though he didn't get to eat. 

 

 

 

“I'm guessing that's a no. I already ordered” Jongin said before tossing his phone back on the couch only to reach for the remote.

 

 

 

He accidentally saw Kyungsoo's bare legs in the process of reaching for the remote, the younger has such pale skin, thighs a little thick and Jongin should really stop staring, so he grabs the blanket near him and places it on the younger’s lap who mumbled a soft thank you before pulling his legs up to the couch, settling in a comfortable position next to Jongin. 

 

 

 

The younger leaned towards Jongin and sighed softly. “Thanks, Jongin…for saving me” the younger mumbles making Jongin's heart clench.

 

 

 

\--

 

 


	4. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new? or the start of a war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~~!! I'm really having a hard time updating since my phone can't cooperate well and my laptop is still dead so please don't mind the grammatical errors for now. Enjoy! <3

 

 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know when he started or how it happened but after four months, he and Sehun finally became a couple. Sehun didn't push but he was very driven, he wooed Kyungsoo every single day, sometimes he was subtle and sometimes he would be showy. It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to find himself being enchanted by the man's character. If there would be a knight in shining armor it would be Sehun. There would be no doubt about that. 

 

 

Sehun lives next door to Kyungsoo's new unit, given by Jongin the next week after he took away Kyungsoo from home. They grew a bond, a secret between them wherein Kyungsoo learned to finally relax a little and lean on Jongin while the being calmed by him every single time he gets anxiety attacks. 

 

 

Kyungsoo likes Sehun, he's everything a person would ever want, they go on private dates because all of their friends except for Jongin are clueless about their relationship. Sehun treats him gently at work, professionally at times but the subtle brush of hands, the gentle pats on the back and the sweet smiles says otherwise. 

 

 

No one would notice it if they didn't look closer, no one but Jongin. He felt it before he saw it, the happiness in Kyungsoo's steps whenever they go out for the events or small dates or even just bonding days that they usually have every Friday night. He didn't care at first because he likes Kyungsoo happy and smiling but little by little it bothered him. He also couldn't meet Soori regularly unlike Kyungsoo who was always available. Soori flies out of the country on a weekly basis, sometimes it takes months before she comes home. 

 

 

It bothered him that Kyungsoo's frequent messages and reminders to eat his meals started to falter. But that wasn't his problem, he just misses his new friend. That's it. 

 

 

Jongin heard news about Soori’s new man and that they're planning to get married soon. Of course Jongin threw a fit and flew to where Soori was only to confront her. Soori said that it was only something to get her parents off her back but Jongin feels that there's more to it. He hates doubting people because it means that he's slowly losing trust but how can he help it when Soori’s only slipping further away from him. 

 

He started this relationship with Kyungsoo because Soori said it would help them mask their relationship. But it's slowly turning out that he's more of in a relationship with Kyungsoo than Soori. It really pains him. He knows that he's always busy and he doesn't have time but he makes sure to make time for Soori, he just hopes that the latter would do it for him too. 

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo frowns when he sees bottles of beer and soju scattered around Jongin's living room. The taller hates drinking soju and beer, he usually drinks hard liquor or wine because he can control himself drinking it while soju and beer means that he wants to get fully wasted.

 

“Jongin”

 

“Soo”

 

“Why are you on the floor? Why are you drunk?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion. It's their Friday date night. They usually watch movies, talk about their interests like normal people and maybe drink a few bottles but this… this is not the plan..

 

“Soo, I'm sorry”

 

“Why are you apologizing?”

 

Jongin wasn't able to answer because he was just gazing at the laptop that's on top of the coffee table. Kyungsoo had to squint before he could read the headline written in a blaring bold font on the article that is currently open.

 

**KIM KAI SNATCHED BY ELYXION’S NEW CHEF DOH KYUNGSOO**

 

_ Sources say that the two met at Café Universe owned by Kim Kai’s best friend, Oh Sehun and Kim's brother in law, Kim Minseok. The couple has been together since then and was reportedly seen attending the private birthday celebration of Kim’s mother where he introduced the chef as his ‘date’.  _

_ Media outlets are still waiting for comments from both sides but Kim Kai’s close friend Lee Soori admitted seeing the couple ‘very happy and in love’ during the birthday party. A couple of pictures of Kim Kai attending Elyxion’s grand opening where he left with the chef, surfaced and proved this secr-- _

 

Kyungsoo didn't get to finish the article because Jongin shut the laptop and turned to Kyungsoo with distressed eyes. He looked so exhausted. “I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I don't know what Soori was thinking…”

 

“Jongin it's okay. You told me to be ready for this” Kyungsoo says trying to pry away the bottle that Jongin was reaching for

 

The older turned to glare at him, his lips jutting out into a pout. He looks more cute than scary in Kyungsoo’s point of view.  “No, I told you I would protect you! This is why taking pictures weren't allowed during the party except for the official photographers”

 

“Jongin, it's not a big deal. It's really okay” he says, trying to calm down the older.

 

Jongin sighed and finally gave into Kyungsoo’s hug. Kyungsoo gives the best hugs and even though Jongin doesn’t get them as frequent as Sehun, he still treasures every hug that he gets from Kyungsoo.

 

“Soo you don't understand. Every person who is mad at me will come after you. Your loan collectors will surely come after you and ask you for more money”

 

“It's already done” Kyungsoo said softly

 

Jongin tilted his head up, his lips, dangerously close to the other’s chin but he focused on Kyungsoo’s words “What?” he asked

 

Kyungsoo moved away but Jongin pulled him closer and leaned on his chest. The younger found a more comfortable position and leaned back on the couch. “I already finished paying them. Well, Sehun paid for it because he didn't want me talking to them again. I'm now paying my loan to Sehun, it's not that much anymore. I can finish paying it before this year ends” Kyungsoo explained softly

 

He had to tell Sehun why he was working hard without actually telling him why he’s in a fake relationship with Jongin because he promised that to Jongin that he wouldn’t tell anything to Sehun except for the fact that he’s only helping to hide the relationship of Jongin and Soori.

 

“Sehun did that...you rejected it when I offered”

 

“You told me I can reject you once” Kyungsoo pointed it out

 

He wouldn't admit it but he was embarrassed. Embarrassed that Jongin saw him in that state when his father pushed him but then again he was more than thankful that for once in his life, someone stepped in and blocked the hits that were for him. Jongin already gave him too much, he just…he can't ask him for anything more.

 

“You let Sehun do it for you. I’m your friend too” Jongin points out, unmasking the bitterness that was laced in his tone.

 

He pulled away only to reach for the bottle that Kyungsoo took from him. He’s too sober for this conversation. Everything’s happening so fast that he can’t think anymore. He hates it when everything falls out of place. He’s always ready for any possible problem that may happen but he wasn’t ready for Soori. He never was.

 

Jongin already finished half of the bottle when he felt Kyungsoo yank it away from him. “Jongin stop drinking!” the younger scolded

 

Jongin took in the sight in front of him. It was not the first time that it happened and even when he first met Kyungsoo in that loose pink sweater, he already found the boy breathtakingly beautiful. He watched as Kyungsoo’s lips parted and closed, he couldn’t even listen to the words coming out from the younger’s mind because all that he could think about were ways to shut up that mouth.

 

He saw his hand reach out, Kyungsoo’s eyes widening before everything went black as he clenched his eyes shut and kissed the younger. He expected to be slapped as soon as he pushed forward but then he felt wetness falling on his cheeks and when he finally opened his eyes and pulled away, he saw something in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He crossed the line, he fucking crossed it and thought he could run away with it.

 

“Jongin…”

 

“Soo”

 

“You’re drunk, go to sleep. I’m going home now” Kyungsoo said before gathering all the bottles in his arms and headed to the kitchen to put them down.

 

Jongin’s mind was foggy but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize...Maybe because all his life he never found the reason to apologize for something that he meant and that fact hit him harder than Soori’s betrayal.

 

He saw Kyungsoo glance at him one more time, giving him a small wave, eyes now dry before heading towards the front door, leaving Jongin alone again. 

 

\--

 

Headache welcomed him as soon as he regained consciousness, he didn’t stop drinking until he finished the wine bottle that he saved for Kyungsoo’s promotion. He really fucked things up and he know he has to face them sooner or later.

 

Jongin sits up and felt his world turn forward and backwards at the same time. He frowned and reached for his glasses when he felt something under them. He wore his glasses and saw the piece of yellow paper sitting next to a big bottle of water and two tablets of advil. He drank them both before reaching for the paper, surprised to see Kyungsoo’s familiar handwriting. 

 

_ Always stubborn. Stop drinking and drink plenty of water instead. I cooked hangover soup for you, eat it after you shower.  _

_ -Soo _

 

God he feels like shit for kissing Kyungsoo without consent. He just hopes that his cold shower will wash away all the problem in his life right now. 

 

Feeling a bit refreshed, he finally came out of the bathroom and dressed up properly. As soon as he stepped outside his bedroom, he smelled Kyungsoo’s food. “Soo?” he called out, waiting for the younger to answer as he heads quickly to the kitchen

 

He frowns when he sees his best friend placing the pot on top of the coaster. The other motioned him to sit while he grabbed two bowls of rice and placed them on the table.

 

“Go sit, Jongin”

 

“Sehun. I’m sorry” he starts but his best friend only shook his head and motioned at him to sit down

 

“Eat. I promised Kyungsoo to let you eat first before I start asking”

 

They both ate silently, Sehun kept on putting meat on top of Jongin’s rice and fills his soup every time the latter finishes it. They usually do this when one of them was recovering from a very hard hangover but there’s tension surrounding them right now, it’s close to suffocating already.

 

“Sehun stop feeding me” Jongin whined and covered his bowl with his hands when Sehun was about to fill it with soup again.

 

Sehun sighed and finally placed the ladle down before looking at Jongin straight in the eyes. “What happened? Kyungsoo told me most of it and I saw it all over the news. Kyungsoo even told me you kissed him because you were drunk so now I am asking as a your best friend, what the fuck happened” the other’s voice was cold and stern but Jongin knows too well that he’s just trying to control his emotions.

 

-

 

Jongin began telling everything to Sehun, every single bit that happened between him and Soori. Everything that led them to this. Sehun wasn’t amused but he kept his mouth shut and listened like always. When Jongin finished everything, Sehun just stood up and began cleaning up. Jongin helped of course. He knew that Sehun always need a bit of time to think things through than act on it on a whim.

 

“Do you like Kyungsoo more than a friend?” Sehun asks bluntly after he passed the last glass to Jongin.

 

“No” Jongin answered, he wasn’t lying but it wasn’t the truth. He knows himself, he knows he wouldn’t do something that reckless without having a reason behind it. It’s just...right now his mind is too crowded to process everything one by one.

 

“Okay. I trust your word Jongin” Sehun said firmly

 

“But--”

 

Before he could finish his thoughts, Sehun waved him off and sighed softly. “But he feels close to you? I understand that. I saw it the moment I saw you two at the party. You looked so protective of him and I understand why, Jongin. You’re truly a good friend and I haven’t even thanked you yet for taking care of Kyungsoo..Thank you” Sehun says softly and for a second Jongin wanted to doubt those words but then again Sehun has always been a saint.

 

“You don’t need to thank me” Jongin muttered as he placed the glass that he has been drying for the past few minutes.

 

“Can you do something for me and for yourself? For once...” Sehun says quietly

 

Jongin looked up with curiosity. Sehun has never asked him for something so it’s quite a surprise to hear him utter those words. “What is it?”

 

“I’m serious about this Jongin. This is the last time you’ll hear it from me and I know you understand it by now, why I’m telling you this” Sehun says with a sincere tone

 

Jongin knew it before even Sehun even said it. He knew it the moment he opened his eyes earlier, even with the hammering headache and the threat to throw up, he knew what he had to do.

 

“Break up with Soori”

 

All hell will break loose if he does that but he has to do it. At this point, there’s no saving their relationship anymore and honestly Jongin is a bit unsure if there is something to save anymore.

 

“I will” he answered quietly

 

\--

 

The news wasn’t received well and he already expected that but what surprised him is how the public definitely came to love Kyungsoo. Jongin’s PR team had to release some photos of them during the party and the public loved how he smiled at Kyungsoo, how he danced to Kyungsoo’s voice and how his family welcomed the younger. They haven’t actually confirmed the relationship but they made it look like that anyway.

 

There were a couple of articles written for Kyungsoo as well, featuring him as the first chef who cooked side-by-side with Elyxion’s Sous Chef, Byun Baekhyun during opening night. There were a lot of people who complimented his dishes and cooking.

 

Stocks went up and down because people weren't sure if supporting the relationship would do good for the company or not. To be honest, Jongin doesn't care, his income is far too stable to get worried about things like these. He's actually even more worried about the media pretending to be normal customers just to get a reservation at Elyxion to see Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't worried though, he worked as he always does and kept his head held up high. A lot of bad articles came out saying that he's only with Jongin for a career boost or money, not that it's not true but their arrangement is agreed on by both sides anyway. He hates the criticism that Jongin takes every day since the news came out. He doesn't watch TV or read news so he wouldn't know what's actually happening if not for Baekhyun who updates him every time.

 

Jongin hates the media, he hates them more now that they're trying to connect every piece with Kyungsoo and him. He has to do something about it. 

 

\--

 

If doing something about it means that he has to break up with Soori, well, that's already done. With the help of Sehun, he actually did break up with Soori and Kyungsoo at the same time.

 

Kyungsoo was surprised when Jongin brought up the topic and he even offered to still continue helping out Kyungsoo but there's no way Kyungsoo would agree to that. They both agreed on letting the media know that they're only great friends and that they have a very good relationship, something that Jongin would want to keep for a long time.

 

The public accepted it more than the dating news. Kyungsoo and Jongin both confirmed it together at a press conference. Jongin had also pointed out that Kyungsoo is in a relationship while he is still enjoying his bachelor life. It was knew for them to be friends without any strings attached but it’s a relationship that Jongin is very willing to try.

 

Kyungsoo found it weird that he felt weird when Jongin first brought up the topic of coming out to the public as friends instead. He knew it would break any relationship that he has with Jongin but he knew it was the right time since Jongin already broke up with Soori. Jongin’s walls started to come back up and even Kyungsoo could notice how the older is starting to build a very strong wall.

 

“Thank you for everything, Soo” Jongin says quietly before turning the television off.

 

They’re at Jongin’s place for their last Friday date night, they watched their interview and both of them can agree that they look good together. Especially when dressed and fixed by Jongin’s glorious styling team

 

“You make it sound like I’m leaving. I’m still living at one of your units, Mr. Kim and I am your friend” Kyungsoo points out, shoving the last piece of chicken into Jongin’s mouth

 

He doesn’t want to think about it. The end of this relationship is the start of a better one and their friendship will surely solidify. “Yeah. Thank you for that” Jongin muttered after swallowing the piece of chicken

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him softly and even though he’s not a very clingy person, he reached out to touch Jongin’s oily hand with his own oily hand “Jongin, you’ve helped me so much that I can’t even find the right words to tell you how grateful I am” he says softly

 

Jongin’s frown turned into a pout that Kyungsoo already got used to whenever the man wants something that Kyungsoo might reject. Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for the man’s words. “I still want to pamper you though” Jongin says lightly

 

“No. I have a great job because of you. I’m working hard and I don’t need that much anymore to get by. I’m going to start paying the rent for the place that you lent me” Kyungsoo pointed out, he’s almost done paying for the loan from Sehun and he’s finally going to start a very peaceful life. He doesn’t need anything anymore.

 

“No. That’s yours, Soo. Think of it as a parting gift. We had a few months together but it was better than my own relationship. I was happy” Jongin says with a wide smile, gently squeezing the younger’s hand in his.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him with his favorite heart-shaped smile before smirking at him, eyes looking at him with fondness and something else that both of them are trying to ignore. “And you will be happy again, Jongin. There’s no way that the universe would let you wallow in sadness. Trust me, you deserve to be happy” the younger says with sincerity.

 

“You too, Soo”

 

\--


End file.
